


It's All For Charity

by Cybercitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blushing, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fashion Show, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Bored all day at the air temple, Korra decides to go with her friend Opal to a charity fashion show being held in Republic City. What the young avatar doesn't know is that there is a very special surprise waiting for her there. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff)





	It's All For Charity

Korra walked out into the courtyard of the Air Temple, looking up at the mid-morning sun filtering through the clouds. She sighed softly. Meditation had never been her strong suit; she found it boring, and preferred to be training with her bending. But now that she and Asami were together, she was getting more comfortable with it, and found that it was helping to ease some of her inner tension.

There had been a great deal of peace in her home of Republic City of late. The street gangs had stopped their turf wars, Korra's friend Zhu Li had recently been elected president and in general, the world was a much better place with no evil threats on the horizon.

This peace was something that Korra was used to, but something she didn't prefer, or at least, that was before she and Asami got together.

Now that they were in love, Korra would want to spend every waking moment with her girlfriend, but then Asami could be busy a lot of the time, running her family's company among other things.

This week was no exception. Asami had told Korra she'd be on business for a lot of the week and this had made the young Avatar restless, hence why Tenzin advised she do some meditating to ease herself.

As Korra breathed softly, letting her spirit energy flow through her body, she felt the stress and anxiety wash out from her body.

She was mentally cleansing herself of all the ill thoughts and feelings she had been feeling lately.

She looked into herself, feeling her spirit join with the being inside of her, Raava. Her eyes glowed a bright white, temporarily sending her into the Avatar state, before they returned to normal.

Korra sighed, breathing out through her mouth. "That's better."

With her mind and spirit cleansed, Korra figured she'd get some bending practice in by the training yard on the other side of the island, but as she got up, she heard a voice call to her.

"Korra!"

Korra turned around to see a young girl with a green tunic and hair and skin the same shade as her run towards her.

She was Opal, niece of Korra's friend Chief Beifong and the girlfriend of her other friend, Bolin. She had been staying at the air temple due to her current status as an Airbender, and she had gotten very close to Korra over the years.

Opal was sort of like the innocent little sister Korra never knew she wanted, to be there as a sparring partner and someone else to talk about "girl" things with.

"Hey, Opal," Korra greeted her. "Come to join me? I was just about to head over to the training yard."

"No thanks, but I just saw something that I think you'll be interested in."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"

Opal reached under her arm, taking out a small newspaper and passing it to her. "Take a look on the third page."

Korra opened up the paper, seeing there was an article covering the whole page.

"Republic City Charity Fashion show," Korra read aloud. "What's this all about?"

"It's to help the folks who were affected by the stuff with Kuvira and those triad guys," Opal explained. "Mom has tickets to it and I figured you'd like to come."

"I dunno, Opal," Korra said. "I mean, these sort of things aren't really my kind of party."

"Come on, you've been to loads of parties before," Opal reminded her. "Besides, you need to get out a bit. You can't be cooped up over here forever you know."

"I know, I know, but who's to say I'll just be surrounded by rich snobs wanting to talk to the Avatar," Korra said. "I'd rather not have that attention."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Think of this like a girl's night out, with me looking out for you."

Korra chuckled. "I hope Asami doesn't mistake it for a date."

"Hey, maybe she could be there too," Opal insisted. "I mean, she's probably donated a large sum of money to this charity right?"

"Maybe." Korra then thought for a moment. If she wanted to see Asami again, this fashion show might be the best opportunity to do so. And she could use the night out.

"Let's do it then. You, me... and probably Asami, out at this fancy party for charity."

Opal smiled. "Great! I'll let my mom know that you'll be coming with us."

"Thanks, Opal," Korra said. "I guess this means I have to take you somewhere sometime," she then remarked.

"Just don't be dragging me down to the south pole," Opal joked. "I'm not exactly a big fan of the cold."

Korra giggled. "You'd get used to it."

xXx

 

Later that evening, Korra and Opal were sat together in the back of a rather luxurious limousine as it glided through the streets of Republic City.

Korra was wearing a beautiful water tribe robe and necklace, an outfit she preferred to wear on occasions like this, and on dates with Asami.

Opal was wearing a rather simple dress and looking of the window, seeing the various Sato-mobiles driving past them.

"It amazes me how big this city is," she expressed. "Zaofu is a beautiful place, don't get me wrong."

Korra chuckled. "I know how you feel. When I first came here all those years ago, my mind was pretty blown too."

Opal smiled at Korra. "Thank you for coming out with me, by the way."

"You're welcome, Opal. I'm just hoping to see Asami again." She blushed softly.

Opal giggled. "Awww, you're blushing. I've never seen you blush."

The avatar looked away, very embarrassed. "I am not," she said defensively.

"You are," Opal teased. "And it's really cute."

Korra smirked. "You know I can metal bend that seat belt around your mouth to shut you up, right?" She remarked.

"You wouldn't do that," Opal said. "We should be there soon anyway."

Korra groaned. "Just do your best to hide me from paparazzi okay? I'm not in the mood to face them."

"I'll do my best," Opal promised.

The great car then pulled up outside the building where the fashion show was to take place, a large hotel in the middle of the city, not too far from where the Future Industries building was.

Korra vaguely remembered the place, from what Mako had told her about his time being the bodyguard to Prince Wu.

There was a massive crowd of reporters and journalists on the red carpet, each one dying to get a shot at whatever guest would be arriving at this prestigious event.

Korra gulped. "There's a lot more than I thought."

"You get out of my side," Opal said. "From what Bolin told me, the cameras always focus on the one to get out of the car first."

Korra nodded. "Lead the way, Ms Beifong."

Opal opened up her car door, gesturing for Korra to get out.

Korra shuffled along the seat, gently stepping out onto the street with the car between herself and the entrance of the hotel.

Opal got out of Korra's side, waving to the many cameras that were there as they snapped many pictures of her. Being the daughter of Suyin Beifong, she was considered a minor celebrity.

Korra gently snuck up to her side, but as she did so, she then noticed the cameras start snapping even more pictures and various reporters trying to get her attention for an interview.

Korra sighed. "So much for that plan."

Before the reporters could descend on her, she made a beeline for the front entrance of the building as quickly as her legs could carry her.

As they wound up in the foyer, Korra panted. "That was close." She looked up at Opal. "But at least we made it."

Opal giggled. "You didn't have to run."

"Why not? Keeps me fit."

"Korra, you are practically made of muscle," Opal reminded her. "You're so buff, you shouldn't worry about keeping it up."

Korra laughed. "Tell that to Asami."

Opal looked around, seeing that the fashion show was being held in a hall not far from where they were. "I think we should go this way."

"What told you that? That Beifong sense of direction?"

"That or the big sign there," Opal said, pointing to a sign advertising the show.

"Oh right," Korra excused, sheepishly.

Opal giggled. "You're fun, you know that?"

"Why do you think Asami loves me?" Korra said proudly, hands on hips.

The two of them walked into the party, which was taking place in the hall that was specified on the sign.

The hall was massive, but nothing that either Korra or Opal weren't used to. There were various guests spread out over the room, gossiping and talking about various things, all dressed in rather formal clothing.

There was a large stage at the centre of the room, with a long catwalk that led outward.

This was where, no doubt, the models would be displaying their outfits when the show began.

"Fancy," Korra remarked.

Opal looked around. "Hmmm, I don't see my mother anywhere... or my Aunt Lin."

"Your mom could be late," Korra replied. "But then again, I don't see Asami anywhere."

"Wait, you don't?" Opal inquired. "I was sure she'd be here..."

Korra then sighed. If Asami wasn't here, she'd just have to accept that. Still, she was here now and there was a party going on. She might as well enjoy herself.

Opal then held her hand. "Are you alright, Korra?" She asked with concern.

"I'm... fine," Korra said, assuring her airbending friend with a gentle smile.

After Korra and Opal tried to mingle at the party a little more, Korra trying her best to avoid attention from anyone important, the lights began to dim as the show started up.

Korra and Opal stood near the front of the catwalk, both girls wanting to get the best view possible. After all, why come to a party and only see half of the main event.

"So... do you know who's coming down first?" Korra asked.

"No, they kinda decide these sort of things on the fly from what I read," Opal replied.

"Bet you ten yuons the first girl who comes down is a water tribe girl," Korra said with a slight smirk.

"Nah, I bet she's fire nation," Opal placed her own wager. "I mean, a lot of fire nation women are naturally beautiful, especially a certain someone we know." Opal then winked.

Korra blushed furiously. "Opal... please."

Suddenly, smooth saxophone music began to play through the hall as all the guests looked on at the catwalk, an announcement playing over a speaker in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said smoothly, "welcome to the Future Industries fashion show!"

A series of applause sounded through the room, Korra rolling her eyes.

"We will be presenting the latest and greatest clothing from all over the world!" the announcer went on. "And first up, we have the hot, hot looks of the Fire Nation! "Of course, all proceeds from the event go to the Republic City relief fund, so please be sure to donate after the show!"

Korra smiled. At least this whole charade was for a good cause.

"Now, please help me welcome our first model of the evening, the CEO of Future Industries: Miss Asami Sato!"

Korra immediately sat upright in her seat. "Wait- _what_?"

Asami strutted out onto the catwalk, resplendent in a shimmering red-orange dress, black high heels, and a black choker around her neck. Her hair was done up in a bun, and she had deep red eyeshadow and lipstick. When she reached the end of the catwalk, she looked around at the audience for a moment before locking eyes with Korra. She smirked, blowing her a kiss.

Korra's face turned bright red, her mouth opening in awe. Her beloved angel was standing in front of her, clad in a beautiful red ensemble.

Opal was equally as surprised, but quietly giggling at Korra's reaction.

"A... Asami," Korra tried to say.

Asami winked and walked back down the catwalk to behind her curtain.

"Well..." Opal spoke up. "She was a surprise."

Korra was merely in silence, her mind still processing the beauty she had witnessed in front of her. "Y-Yeah."

Opal smiled. "Go and say hi, Korra. You know she's back there."

"I-I'll go get something to drink first," Korra excused, getting up out of her seat.

Opal giggled. "Don't be such a wimp."

"I-I'm not," Korra excused. "I'm just really, really warm for some reason and I gotta cool down fast." She then darted away, her face bright red.

She headed over to a nearby waiter, taking a glass of champagne from his tray and walked over to a nearby window to calm her thoughts

She took a few deep breaths, centring herself. "Take it easy, Korra," she told herself. "It was just Asami."

Just Asami. Asami looking like a snazzy divine beauty.

Suddenly, Korra felt a pair of slender, warm hands embrace her from behind and a soft pair of lips kiss her cheek.

"Hey baby," the familiar voice of Asami greeted her. "Did you enjoy my little show?"

Korra blushed bright red. "Y-yeah," she said. "You...you looked beautiful."

"And you looked cute as ever," Asami said, holding her. "I'm so glad you came. I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"I guess you have to thank Opal for it," Korra replied. "She brought me here."

"How sweet of her," Asami purred, gently stroking a finger along Korra's shoulder. "She's a good friend to us."

Korra gazed into her girlfriend's eyes. "I...I never realized just how beautiful you were until now."

Asami smirked. "Oh? What took you so long?"

"Ummm..." Korra was extremely shy and adorable now, and Asami loved it.

She grinned before cupping Korra's cheeks and pulling her into a tender and passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around the Avatar's body.

Korra closed her lids and shed a few tears, kissing Asami back, happy to be with her true love once again.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And now we have some cute! Wrote this one with matty and I think It went down pretty well. See ya next time!


End file.
